


Der letzte Tag des kitschligen Aphro

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: General Aphrodite, Headcanons Aplenty, M/M, Minstrel Deathmask, Multi, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: Kitsch that excludes everything from its purview which is essentially unacceptable in human existence is the stopover between being and oblivion.





	Der letzte Tag des kitschligen Aphro

年近不惑的阿布罗狄躺在飞机上的时候甚至几乎没意识到自己正在空中飞行，他靠在座位上，闭着眼睛想过去的事情，从沙场一直到家乡的农场。   
他是在野地里成长起来的，也因此整个人和杂草一样蓬勃而坚韧。他小时候爱骑马在草原上乱跑，不是战马，而是当地牧民专门用来放牧的小母马，温驯得很，枪声一响就吓得蹲下来。后来他带迪斯回到家乡，在按过去的习惯，不上鞍子直接跨到马背上驯服胯下的尤物时，看到迪斯面色焦急地跟自己几个邻居手舞足蹈地指着自己比比划划，可想而知语气也很激烈。迪斯身后是一群当地的野孩子，双颊被紫外线舔舐得通红，他们站成一排远远地盯着眉飞色舞花里胡哨的迪斯看，又纳闷地瞅瞅阿布。阿布感到可笑。娇生惯养的意大利人。他想。   
阿布罗狄的父亲大概做梦也没想到自己家的小母马会出现在一位将军胯下。而且不是土匪自封的将军，而是一位真正的将军，穿着浆洗到发硬的天蓝色军装，端正地带着钢盔，身后跟着把自己裹在皮草里聒噪地抱怨北欧的冷天气的迪斯马斯克。   
那也许是阿布罗狄战争生涯中最为艰难的阶段。战线被拉长，物资供应不上，最要命的是他在穿越封锁线的时候被友军的子弹误伤，倒在自家的阵地上，被迫在战事最吃紧的时候转移到后方疗伤。子弹从右胸射进去，穿透肺叶之后留在胸腔里，每过几天就要发作一次。他知道就算美国的医生能为他治疗，他的身体状况也不可能恢复到从前。毫无疑问他将永远失去健康，就像必将永远失去青春岁月一样。  
想到这里，阿布罗狄总有些失落。天真的感情。阿布又想，是从什么时候开始的呢。他想起自己还是少年的时候，横着心带领一帮年龄比他大的青年冲进天主教堂抓捕反政府主义者，在枪还没上膛的时候他就知道他们不光会攻下教堂，就连军营也会扫荡殆尽。那时候他刚刚从中学肄业不久，第一次见到对准自己的枪口，面容异常平静，就像十年之后他亲手屠杀了整个一个岛的居民也不眨一下眼睛。令行禁止是阿布罗狄的行动准则，只要上头没严格要求控制，哪怕所有老百姓都杀光他也全然不当一回事，而如果上头下了命令，那就是毫无周转余地的必须清剿干净。对于这些伤亡，被罪恶的腐殖质滋养成熟的迪斯漠不关心，甚至陶醉于一切阴暗晦涩的情绪，也有倾向因不择手段地踩着累累白骨幸存而暗自窃喜。阿布纵容了迪斯的冷酷和残忍，他本人同样不在意杀伤，不过这只是因为他的骄傲倍于常人，一如既往地坚信自己行走在绝对正确的道路上，因此任何变动都不能使他犹疑甚至不会被他在意。   
退役后按照政府安排，阿布罗狄过了一段悠闲但无聊的养伤的日子。每天白天到花园除除草，种种玫瑰，晚上在家里接待宾客。正是在这样的场合里，被他邀来同住的迪斯在当地名媛间周旋。又是见风使舵的鬼话，又是虚情假意地欲拒还迎，阿布早已看厌迪斯这些旧把戏。相较于对方的表演热情，阿布欣赏表演的热情显然不高，但也没有拆穿的意图，只私下里嗤笑夫妻双方因为同一个骗子背上良心债。   
飞机随着气流颠簸起来，他喊迪斯，寂静的黑夜里没有任何回应。他现在终于知道了迪斯不喜欢他，一点也不，尽管十多年前曾经上过迪斯的当。也许是因为他沉默寡言，也许是因为他没有什么闲情逸致欣赏所谓的艺术，也许只是因为他是个不折不扣的军人，迪斯实际上对他嗤之以鼻。不过他阿布罗狄从来不在乎外界的议论，更何况他现在也不喜欢迪斯。迪斯的两面三刀，欺软怕硬，以及说话时阴阳怪气的口吻，都与阿布本人和他欣赏的类型格格不入。然而无常的命运还是把心底里互相厌恶的两个人紧紧绑在一起。迪斯会以阿布为原型作画，会在阳台上给他读小说，会在他旅居异国时帮他跟当地人沟通。尽管彼此之间全无好感，他们的手始终紧紧握在一起。   
飞机似乎已经冲出气流，平稳得像在水面上滑行一样。尽管阿布罗狄比其他人先一步步入经验的世界，但他老家那套口耳相传下来的完整的旧式教育所培养出来的观念并没有彻底从他的头脑中被清除出去，冥冥之中还残存着落叶归根的念头，而一想到此去之后必不能返回家乡，他就感到有些惆怅。这是他一向最轻视的情感。   
前舱响起脚步声和说话声，模模糊糊的，听不真切。他直起身拉开挡板，银色的光芒打到他脸上，他还是第一次在如此近的距离观赏星空，一颗一颗是那么分明，每一颗都为争奇斗艳而不惜将自己燃烧殆尽，就像他短命的战友们一样。他受伤之后，几乎所有人都认为伤情一半来自子弹，一半来自他那过于清高又固执的性格，而火热的南欧对治疗他的偏执症最有好处。于是他就被转移到西西里，每天看一群兴高采烈的年轻人在破败的街道用柠檬和橘子养育出来的黑瘦身躯唱歌跳舞、朗诵诗篇。他认为西西里是非常神奇的地方，如果把这种精神推广开去，所有的将军都将失去用武之地，因为再也不用打仗，人民只要唱唱歌、跳跳舞就能生活得很快乐。   
他和残存的部下们过着半军人半土匪的生活，年过花甲的老人被木棍打得脑浆迸裂，几个月大的婴儿被踩住一只脚生生撕成两半，几乎所有的村庄水井里的尸体都堆得冒了尖。杀人犯成批地加入他的军队，有的身背一两条人命，有的和迪斯一样，背的人命数不清，同时又与迪斯完全不一样，为了保卫刚刚抢回的土地而充满战争的狂热，阿布罗狄认为自己有义务把他们从无法无天的亡命徒改造成服从军令的战士。那一阶段的备战让他原本就高度紧张的神经充分地兴奋起来，从此以后再也没能松弛下去，即使战争结束之后很多年也还是一样，每天晚上不得不依靠一针苯巴比妥才能入睡。迪斯像对待睡前的小孩那样哼歌给他听，等到他睡着，再悄悄地从院子里退出去。但由此评价阿布罗狄有心理疾病也不恰当，阿布情绪相当稳定，几乎不发怒，反而总是冷冰冰的让人无法亲近，对任何人都一样。没人知道他力排众议、一意孤行的作风到底是优点还是缺点。像是他决议接济迪斯和自己一起过就是如此。   
当时还有个盛行的流言是阿布罗狄不近女色，一来是因为他外貌的天生优势，女性对他不能成为额外的装点；二来是因为他在任何社交舞会上都兴致缺缺。但这当然也是谣言。早在刚入中学时，阿布已经有了把一个女人弄到手的强烈欲望，一天早晨他怀着忐忑的心情把生平写就的第一封情书寄给正在女子中学读书的她。然后是漫长的等待、婉转的回绝、难忘的心伤，正如那年代大多数男孩所经历的初恋一样。等到后来混出名头，他反而看透了情爱的虚幻和乏味。想要搞到女人对于阿布来说再容易不过，这之后也能永久解除后顾之忧，毕竟不着痕迹地将人杀死或彻底毁灭是迪斯的拿手好戏，就像撒加和他们一起利用手里的傀儡杀死所有的政敌一样。   
不，阿布是自行选择了过这样一种新教徒式严谨节律的生活的。他的衣服永远保持整洁，而且每隔三天，就会用精致的法国小剃须刀刮掉那些像猪鬃一样硬的胡须和蔓延到鼻腔外面的鼻毛，他每天保持恒定的工作量，适度与人交际，把包括性欲在内的一切欲望牢牢掌控。就连每晚十点钟的苯巴比也被他深恶痛绝，他责令医生停止用药，长期用药对这个不抽烟、不喝酒、不嫖妓，连饭食里也不放任何作料的职业军人的一生是莫大的侮辱。他也反感那没完没了的互相亲吻和十字架，凡是能给人的肉体和精神上造成依赖的东西，他都保持警惕。终于他彻底击溃了他们，无论是从肉体上还是从精神上。   
尽管秒针已经咔嗒咔嗒地响了很久，他借着斑斑驳驳的星光却发现时针和分针仍旧停留在登机的那一刻。无论多么精妙的机器，都有停止工作的那一天，人也是一样。他艰难地拉下挡光板，尽管偶尔射进来的星光很新鲜，但还是黑暗更加适合如今的他。阿布又一次沉溺到感伤的情绪中，这也是迪斯靠潜移默化施加给他的影响。阿布罗狄学过几乎所有的战斗方式，就是没学过如何逃跑。但这一切都被迪斯给腐蚀了，每当阿布身先士卒，鼓舞新兵不要畏惧炮弹之后，迪斯总要在背后发出不和谐的声音教这些年轻人害怕机枪。阿布罗狄回忆起驰骋沙场的战斗生涯，那时的他还天不怕地不怕，尤其不怕枪子儿。他动辄挥汗如雨，骑的是能在枪林弹雨中穿梭的战马，而不是一听到枪声就吓得蹲下来的小母马，只有想不到的，没有不敢干的，哪怕当众顶撞撒加，轻易犯了众怒也不在乎。他手下也有一批真正能卖命的兄弟，而不是如今被迪斯扶植起来的那些只会曲意逢迎、溜须拍马的爪牙和耳目。那时所有人都敢仗义执言，没有必要拖着无与伦比的长腔喊自己听了都要起鸡皮疙瘩的誓忠宣言。如今他所感受到的疲惫就像十多年前刚刚被迪斯蛊惑，自以为投身英雄事业，却只目睹到撒加和迪斯干出的种种好事时所感受到的一样。一切终究都会过去，他想，去他妈的撒加，去他妈的迪斯马斯克，都会过去的。但是继胸腔、牙齿、太阳穴，从未犯过毛病的胃仿佛也不甘寂寞，四下里夹攻，就像五年前他率领的敢死队遭遇过的一样。而这一次，伴随着刚刚流下的汗水，他终于忍不住呻吟起来。   
这时迪斯那冰冷油滑的声音透过凝重的空气像是从几个世纪之后传来：再坚持一下，很快就到了。


End file.
